Alone
by Severus Sherlock Lokisdaughter
Summary: Here's a oneshot I wrote for my best friend Hannah! I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, because if I did it would have gone a lot differently. Please review! Toph had always been the tough strong girl, but what happens when everything falls apart and she can't keep up the act any longer?


Toph looked over her shoulders and sat down on a large rock. Her shoulders began to shake as she held in her sobs; she had just gotten a letter from her father. She was disowned.

It was an odd feeling, she knew she shouldn't be surprised, they had threatened her with disownment, but actually being disowned, it _hurt_. The people who promised they would do everything to protect their little Toph, hurt her the most.

"I thought I was doing the right thing." She whispered as tears began to slide down her cheeks. She wiped them away, only to be replaced by new tears, she wiped them away again and again they were replaced by new tears. She was fighting a losing battle. They all were.

They were never going to win, Aang had yet to master Earth or Fire, and Ozai's comment was fastly approaching. They were going to lose everything. The Fire nation would win, fire always did in the end.

She let out a choked sob, now drifting from angry to hopeless and depressed. Why can't the good guys win? I mean yeah, the win in the end but what about their sacrifices? Huh? Zuko lost his mother, Aang lost his entire _race_, Katara and Sokka lost their mother _and_ their father.

Sokka.

Another sob shook her body, _it wasn't fair. _The only things that had kept her fighting was her family and him. Now it's just him. And her love was one-sided. He saw her as nothing more than a little girl. She wasn't good enough. She was never good enough. Not good enough for her family, or the Gaang, or Sokka. She was NEVER good enough!  
Toph screamed as the next sob took over her. And she didn't stop screaming. She screamed and screamed and screamed. She curled herself up into a ball, clutching her knees to her chest and shook. She couldn't stop screaming, she couldn't stop crying, she couldn't stop being bad.

PATHETIC!

STOP CRYING YOU BABY!

WHAT ARE YOU CRYING FOR?

GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF!  
YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A PATHETIC WHINY BRAT!

YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH!  
Toph's hands reached up to cover her ears, trying to drown out the voices in her head that kept screaming at her. She wasn't Toph anymore, she wasn't part of the Gaang, she wasn't even an Earthbender. She was just a scared teenagerl whose problems got the best of her.

Toph's head snapped up and her unseeing eyes glanced around when she felt someone walk up to her.

"Who's there?!" She demanded wiping her eyes.

"Toph?" Her blood ran cold. Out of all the people who had to find her, it had to be _him._

"Go away Sokka." She turned her back on him, hoping he'd get the hint, and also hoping he wouldn't.

"Uh, what's a matter?" He asked her awkwardly. "If it girl stuff I could go get Katara-"

"No!" She cried out, "Don't get Katara! Don't get anybody! I'm fine!" She exclaimed waving her hands around in a panicked voice.

After of a couple minutes of silence he spoke up, "You don't seem fine to me." He sat down next to her.

"Sokka go away."

"No."

"No?" She sounded slightly angry.

"No."

"Sokka go away!" She snapped at him.

"I told you. No." He told her. She scowled in his general direction.

"Why not?" She meant it to come out snappishly, but instead it came out pleading.

"Because Toph, you're not fine, and I want to help."

She looked away. "You can't help."

"I can try."

"My parents disowned me." She couldn't help the tears this time either.

"Oh Toph…" Sokka whispered.

"They sent me a letter this morning. I'm no longer a BeiFong." Sokka scootched closer to her, their hands nearly touching.

"Toph, family isn't just blood; we're your family too." He told her, the words affected her more than she thought possible. She hated it when she cried, and that's all she seemed to be doing lately. Crying.

"That's not it either!" She exclaimed, unsure why she was telling him this. "I'm in love. Hopelessly in love, ridiculously in love, and he doesn't know." She whispered.

"It's Zuko isn't it?" He asked, his tone off.

"What? No. It's not Zuko." She told him.

"Aang?"  
"Never, he's just twinkletoes to me."

"Then who?"

She took a deep breath and turned to face him. "You." It felt like time had frozen, like her whole life had been leading her to this and it just froze. Done.

She began to stand up, she couldn't take the silence and she ran.

"TOPH!" She heard Sokka yell but she ignored him. She tripped over a vine she didn't sense and scowled.

Sokka caught up to her and before she could run again he grabbed her by her shoulders and smashed his lips onto hers.

"I love you." He whispered resting his forehead on hers.

"I love you too Sokka." Somehow, she felt like everything was going to work out in the end. There'll be ups and downs, funny moments and sad, but now she had someone standing by her side. Sokka. And she felt like he wasn't moving even if she wanted him to.

Toph smiled.


End file.
